SANGRE Y WHISKY
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: One-shot, drables y mas, historias random de romance, amistad y dolor. Grellic, Greric, Slingcliff, Eric x Grell Llámenlo como quieran, los dos shinigamis más polémicos de Kuroshitsuji hacen de las suyas.
1. LA SEPARACIÓN

**ALGUNA VEZ EN MI VIDA, HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS LEÍ EL RUMOR DE QUE YANA TOBOSO HABÍA PUBLICADO EN SU ****BLOG**** QUE ****ERIC**** SIEMPRE HABÍA ESTADO ENAMORADO DE ****GRELL**** Y QUE SOLÍA REGALARLE FLORES Y CHOCOLATES.**

**_¡NUNCA ENCONTRÉ LA MALDITA PUBLICACIÓN! _**

**EL ****ERIC**** X ****GRELL**** ¿ES CANON? ¿ES UNA VIL FARSA? NO LO SÉ Y QUIZÁ JAMÁS LO SABREMOS, EL INTERNET ESTÁ LLENO DE MENTIRAS Y ****YANA-SAMA**** SÓLO QUIERE VER EL MUNDO ARDER. SIN EMBARGO; ME GUSTA MUCHO COMO SE VEN JUNTOS Y CREO QUE DE CIERTO MODO PODRÍAN COMPLEMENTARSE, CON ESTO NO QUIERO DECIR QUE SEAN MI "****OTP****" PARA NADA. YO SOY PARTIDARIA FIEL DEL "****GRELLIAM****" Y EL "****SLINGPHRIES****" PERO ME GUSTAN JUNTOS COMO PARA QUE TUVIERAN UN LINDO "PASADO" QUE NO FUNCIONÓ PERO SIGUEN SIENDO AMIGOS ¿NO?, BUENO, ****DESPUES**** DE TODO ESTO ES UN ****FANFICTION**** Y PODEMOS HACER LO QUE NOS ****PLAZCA****.**

**SI A USTED NO LE GUSTA, SERÍA APROPIADO ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA Y SI USTED ES DE LOS QUE LES GUSTA LEER COSAS NUEVAS, SEA BIENVENIDO. **

**CASI NO HAY HISTORIAS DE ESTE PAR, ASÍ QUE UNIRÉ A LAS LISTAS DE ****FANS**

* * *

—Oh cariño~ —canturrea la parca roja al hombre apuesto que se encuentra frente a él, el contrario simplemente rueda los ojos ante tantos calificativos amorosos, sabe que no debe fiarse de Grell.

—Si William sabe que estoy aquí, me matará.

—Tonterías — dice con una sonrisa y se pone de pie para avanzar hasta el rubio y abrazarle por el cuello. —Eres mi subordinado, necesito encomendarte una asignación — le susurra al oído.

—Mientras no sea como la "misión" en el cuarto de las escobas, no tengo problema. — dice en tono burlón mientras se quita los brazos de Grell de encima.

—No puedes quejarte, valió la pena —Grell le guiña el ojo, mientras toma asiento sobre su escritorio y cruza las piernas.

—¡Eric Slingby! presentese en la oficina del supervisor Spears de inmediato — se escucha la voz familiar por los altavoces del edificio.

—Te lo dije Grell —Eric abandona de inmediato la oficina de su rojo superior.

—Creo que tiene cámaras en todo el edificio —murmura Grell mientras le echa un vistazo a su oficina, buscando alguna cámara oculta. No encuentra nada —Maldición, él lo ve todo— ante tal pensamiento un escalofrío recorre su delgado cuerpo.

...

Después de lo que parece una eternidad Eric regresa a la oficina de Sutcliff, tiene cara de pocos amigos, Grell frunce el ceño sin comprender la molestia de su colega — ¿ocurre algo? —pregunta, el rubio no dice nada y simplemente arroja un folder al escritorio y guarda silencio, Grell lo toma y le echa un ojeada, mira a Slingby con cara de asombro.

—Alan Humphries... ¿Qué es esto?, ¿quién es este chico?

—Mi nuevo compañero — se encoge de hombros —dice Spears que lo conoceré esta tarde.

—¿Te echó?, ¡te sacó del equipo!

—Bueno, pudo ser peor —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca —pensé que me mataría —rió.

—Es taaaan... —Grell hace cara de disgusto y arroja la fotografía del novato al cesto de la basura, Eric le observa — Es aburrido, no tiene personalidad.

—No importa —el escocés le acaricia la mejilla —seguimos en el mismo despacho. Por cierto, Spears quiere verte Grell.

...

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —reclama Grell.

—Honestamente — William ajusta sus gafas con su death scythe — fornicar con un subordinado en el cuarto de las escobas...

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada de eso! fue un simple beso —se defiende el pelirrojo, la rabia corre por sus venas.

—Va contra las reglas Grell Sutcliff, las relaciones amorosas están prohibidas dentro de esta institución.

—Bueno, es tu culpa Will~ —dice mostrando sus afilados dientes —Si cumplieras tus funciones como mi hombre, yo no tendría que salir a buscar compañía —Grell toma a William por la barbilla con una de sus manos y con la otra acaricia los cortos cabellos negros de su nuca..

—¡No soy tu hombre! —le golpea la mano y lo empuja tirándolo sobre la silla. —Esta tarde, llegará un nuevo novato, estará bajo tu responsabilidad. Espero que no lo arruines — dice entre dientes.

—No me gustan los niños, no tengo ningún interés en ellos — Grell se da la media vuelta para salir de la oficina de William.

—No tienen que gustarte Grell Sutcliff — murmura William una vez que Grell se ha ido, suspira con cansancio y toma entre sus manos la fotografía de su nuevo elemento, es muy joven aún, Spears espera que esta vez sí funcione.

...

—¡Sutcliff senpai! —El joven rubio de dos tonos saluda entusiasmado al pelirrojo —He escuchado tanto de usted, mi nombre es Ronald Knox, será un honor trabajar a su lado

—Basta mocoso, no me gustan los lame botas —Grell avanza sin prestarle atención a Ronald, a lo lejos, antes de llegar a la cafetería, puede divisar a Eric quien ya se encontró con su nuevo colega, ambos sonríen, Slingby no se ve desanimado. Grell les mira con tristeza unos momentos hasta que llega William y lo toma por el antebrazo para dirigirse al comedor.

—Sólo estás celoso Will—masculla el pelirrojo, Spears le mira de reojo pero no dice nada.

...

* * *

**SÓLO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EN LOS CÁNONES QUE ESTOY MANEJANDO, ****WILLIAM****, ****ERIC**** Y ****GRELL**** TRABAJABAN EN EQUIPO, ASÍ COMO LO HACEN AHORA CON ****RONALD****, PERO DESPUÉS CUANDO ****WILLIAM**** DESCUBRIÓ A ****ERIC**** Y ****GRELL**** DECIDIÓ SEPARARLOS Y FUE ENTONCES CUANDO ENTRARON ****ALAN**** Y ****RONALD****.**


	2. GRELLEVATOR

**Historias Grellic/****Slingcliff****, aleatorias sin relación entre sí.**

Llevaba el tiempo contado, no tenía oportunidad de desaprovechar ni una milésima de segundo, Iba tarde y William seguro lo mataría.

Corrió por los pasillos pulidos y resbalosos, derribó a uno que otro incauto, haciéndose ganador de unos cuantos insultos, pero nada importaba con tal de llegar. A unos cuantos metros frente a él, está el elevador, junto las escaleras, mira hacia ambos lados y se lanza; las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse, es una misión imposible, cae de rodillas y un llanto lleno de desesperación desgarra su garganta, el elevador se ha ido, o al menos eso piensa el pelirrojo; la punta de un calzado lustroso evita que se cierren por completo las puertas y el elevador espera un pasajero más.

-Date prisa- ordenó una voz ronca desde el interior, Grell de inmediato entra a la pequeña caja mecánica y suspira aliviado, ya más relajado abre los ojos y mira a su acompañante.

-¿Tú?- murmura con molestia y frunce el ceño, se trata de Eric Slingby, no es que lo odie, pero el rubio acostumbra tratarlo de una forma algo brusca.

-Bueno, si te parece...- Eric tomó a Grell por el antebrazo -bien puedes ir por las escaleras- detuvo de nuevo el ascensor e intentó echarlo fuera.

-No ¡Espera!- gritó alarmado el pelirrojo, quien ingresó al elevador y lo puso en marcha, hacia el piso donde sé encontraba Spears. Eric se encogió de hombros.

-¿Otra vez tarde?- Eric pregunta, no es que trate de juzgar a su colega, simplemente trata de crear conversación. Grell no respondió, ni siquiera le volteó a ver.

Largos e incómodos fueron los segundos de su viaje, para ambos usuarios llegar a su destino pareció una eternidad.

-Maquina lenta- se queja el rubio y presiona repetidas veces con desesperación el botón de su piso.

-¡Basta! Lo dañarás - reprocha Grell, quien le suelta un golpe en el dorso de la mano para alejarla del panel de botones.

-Obligame- sonrió ladino.

-Tengo mis métodos- sonrió con malicia.

-No te tengo miedo- se burla el mayor y presiona nuevamente los botones, todos al mismo tiempo. Esto molesta a Sutcliff quien le empuja contra un costado del pequeño cubo metálico, Slingby frunce el ceño e inesperadamente suelta una patada contra el panel. Varios botones quedan aplastados, algunos rotos y de repente, el elevador se detiene con violencia.

-¡Idiota!- grita el carmín quien nuevamente intenta agredir al hombre mayor, sin embargo, el escocés es más rápido y le somete de inmediato. Grell yace apricionado contra la pared de espejo del elevador y el cuerpo de Eric, quien le mantiene sujeto de por la muñeca torciendo el brazo del menor tras la espalda de este.

Grell respira con pesadez, el bao de su aliento humedece el espejo.  
-Hey Rojo, parece que estaremos aquí por un rato, no te conviene hacerme enojar- amenaza el hombre mayor, al oído del pelirrojo. Grell forcejea un poco pero es en vano, finalmente se rinde y relaja su cuerpo, Eric sonríe. -Buen chico- Eric le besa la sien y le suelta, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa burlona.

-Will va a matarme- llora Grell quien se deja caer al suelo, deslizando su espalda por el muro del ascensor, ya en el suelo, recarga su frente sobre sus rodillas.

...

Es un espacio muy reducido, y seguro no morirán por falta de oxígeno, pero era un hecho que el calor acumulado era sofocante.

-Claro que no- murmuró Eric.

-¿Qué?

-Spears no va a matarte.

-Honestamente...- Grell hizo un puchero, suspiró resignado y ató su cabello, de verdad hacía calor ahí dentro.

Eric observó detenidamente a Grell, con el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, el pelirrojo se veía distinto, se veía ¿Bonita?

-Rayos- Eric se dió una bofetada, el calor lo hacía alucinar.  
Grell no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Quizá sólo llevaban unos pocos minutos, a lo mucho 10 minutos sin embargo, ya les parecía una eternidad.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo cariño- Grell cambió de lugar, sentándose a un lado de Eric y frotando la rodilla de este, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

-No lo hagas Grell- ordenó Eric, casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer parecer que te gusto...

-¿Y quién dice que no es así?- ronronea a su oído.

-Muestras interés en alguien y cuando logras cautivar su atención, lo ahuyentas para correr tras William- Grell se sentó erguido y meditó las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que no- Eric le golpeó el hombro.

-Quizá eres demasiado rudo Eric- reprochó el pelirrojo mientras sobaba su hombro.

-No te molestó que fuera rudo la noche después de la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Oh, basta Eric~- Grell se ruborizó intensamente ante aquel recuerdo.

-Si no estuvieras obsesionado y con el estúpido de Spears...

-¿Qué?, ¿Tú y yo?-dijo con burla-¿Qué hay de Alan?

-Alan es mi amigo.

-Claro, no soy tonto Eric, no me gusta compartir cariño.

-Si no ofreces estabilidad, no puedes ser el centro de atención Rojo.

-Pero puedo ofrecerte otras cosas- Grell guiñó el ojo y se lamió los labios -Esta plática se está volviendo aburrida Eric- Reprochó Grell mientras comenzaba a desatar su corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa -Eres un hombre muy guapo Eric, pero eres un mujeriego bebedor.

-No más, eso cambió hace tiempo- dijo con sincera calma.

...

-Dudo que alguien nos esté buscando, todo debe estar muy tranquilo en nuestra ausencia- dijo Grell.

-Se libraron de los rebeldes del despacho- Eric respondió en burla pero con melancolía.

-Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo productivo- sugirió Sutcliff con coquetería.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

...

-¡Will! Cariño, qué gusto me da verte, créeme que terminé mi documentación a tiempo.

Después de una larga media hora, las puertas del elevador se había abierto y para sorpresa de los pasajeros de este, afuera les esperaba su jefe, William T. Spears, quien no se veía para nada contento.

Grell huyó lo antes posible del lugar, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Honestamente Eric Slingby- William apuntó su guadaña en dirección al rostro del rubio, se detuvo justo sobre la comisura del labio de este. William hinaló hondo, tratando de mantener la calma, para en seguida dar media vuelta y volver a su oficina.

Eric enarcó una ceja sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrirle, giró sobre sus pies para mirarse en el espejo y no pudo aguantar una gran carcajada, tenía a restos del lápiz labial rojo en los labios.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, ESPERO LES GUSTARA ¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS?**


	3. 1

**HOLA MIS CORDERITOS~ COMO YA TERMINÉ MI TAREA, ME DARÉ EL LUJO DE PUBLICAR ESTO, NO SÉ CUÁNDO PUEDA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR, NO DISPONGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO LA IDEA TIENE VARIOS DÍAS RONDANDO MI CABEZA.**

**TENÍA PLANEADO QUE ESTE LIBRO FUESE DE PUROS ONE-SHOTS, PERO COMO ESTA HISTORIA ES DEL MISMO GÉNERO Y SERÁ CORTA, PUES AQUÍ LA AÑADÍ. **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS.**

Desde su regreso, después de su acto como Jack el Destripador, la relación de Grell con sus colegas, se había visto seriamente afectada, las horas extra y los regaños fueron frentas imperdonables para todos los shinigamis, no perdonarían fácilmente a Grell.

...

—No lo haré— dijo Grell cruzándose de brazos.

—Grell Sutcliff— masculló con fastidio el supervisor poniéndose de pie, ahora se veía más imponente, ante el pelirrojo que yacía sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Siempre me otorgas las misiones más miserables, las que nadie quiere cumplir. Prostitutas, niños muertos... —dijo con amargura para después suspirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.—Pienso que lo haces aproposito...

—No es así —dijo William en un tono más suave, aunque la verdad su paciencia se agotaba.

—Lo haces por lo de Sebas-chan.

—¡No menciones a esa sabandija roba almas!— azotó las manos contra la madera masisa, Grell se estremeció ante el ruido del impacto — ese no es el motivo —explicó, tratando de mantener la compostura —En realidad, sabes que no contamos con suficientes segadores en el área, en cuanto complete la plantilla, te reubicaré de zona, mientras tanto, debes cumplir con esta encomienda.

—No lo haré William, es muy injusto —lloró.

—Grell Sutcliff — dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Me he portado bien, no me castigues...

—No es un castigo, es nuestro trabajo.

—¡Me estás castigando por lo del mayordomo!

—Honestamente...

—No William, envía a otro — Grell se puso de pie y salió de prisa de aquella oficina.

—¡Grell Sutcliff!— el supervisor llamó desde su asiento, pero no obtuvo resultado, la frustración envenenó su razonamiento. William se puso de pie y salió tras Grell, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, fingiendo leer algunos documentos, todos los otros segadores se encontraban inmersos en sus propios asuntos; el ruido del golpeteo de los dedos forrados en cuero negro contra las teclas de sus máquinas de escribir es ahogado por el resonar de los pasos del gerente.

—Escúchame bien — exigió Spears mientras sujetaba a su subordinado por el antebrazo con suma fuerza, levantandolo de su asiento. —Vas a cumplir con esta asignación satisfactoriamente, no quiero fallas.

—No Will, por favor— murmuró.William apretó los dientes.

—¡Tú!— gritó William a uno de sus otros empleados, todos observaban la escena atónitos —Slingby, tú acompañarás a Sutcliff.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué?— cuestionó el escocés con molestia, desde el regreso de la parca roja, nadie quería trabajar con ella.

—No toleraré ni un sólo error, de lo contrario, TODOS "aquí" tendrán horas extra de por vida— sentenció el gerente, para acto seguido soltar a Grell y dar media vuelta y volver a su oficina, una vez ausente William, todos los presentes comenzaron a abuchear a Grell, le arrojaron bolas de papel además de uno que otro insulto.

—Maldición Grell—escupió el hombre de cabello trenzado para darle un empujón fuerte al pelirrojo. Sería una larga tarde.

...

El edificio parecía estar abandonado, de no ser por los cientos de huérfanos ahí alojados, parecería una construcción en ruinas, se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, el descuido y falta de mantenimiento fueron los que provocarían la desgracia de esta noche.

Ambas parcas recorrían las instalaciones en busca de las víctimas de esta noche, docenas de niños y adultos morirían esta noche a causa de un incendio debido a la negligencia del personal.

—Es tu culpa que estemos aquí— reprochó Eric mientras miraba a los inocentes niños dormir en paz, la idea de saber que pronto morirían horriblemente le molestaba, más aún, sabiendo que él podría no estar presente, todo era resultado de la desobediencia de Grell.

—Cállate— ordenó Grell, el rubio sólo chasqueó la lengua y tomó asiento en el alféizar de una ventana para esperar a que todo ocurriera. —Puedes marcharte si quieres, no necesito a ninguna niñera —dijo Grell sin voltear a mirarle.

—Oh, claro que no, no quiero que lo arruines y entonces William me culpe por tu ineptitud — se quejó Slingby, Grell volteó a mirarle con rabia, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

—¿Quienes son? — dijo una vocecilla.

—Lo arruinaste— acusó Eric con fastidio.

—Fuiste tú quien la despertó — se defendió Grell mientras caminaba hasta la niña soñolienta,.

—Señora —llamó la menor, con eso, ya se había ganado el corazón de Grell —¿Él es su esposo? — preguntó.

—¿No es linda? — dijo Grell con ensoñación y le acarició la cabeza.

Eric observaba la escena, no podía entender cómo es que Grell era capaz de simpatizar con los desgraciados condenados a muerte, lo mismo le pasaba con Alan, sus colegas eran demasiado empáticos con el dolor ajeno, o al menos eso pensó.

— ¿Mi esposo? ¿ese hombre feo?— preguntó con burla el pelirrojo — Claro que no.

—¿Vienen por algún niño? — preguntó la menor.

—Por todos — masculló el rubio, Eric habló mientras miraba por l ventana hacia la nada, sus manos se encontraban guardadas en sus bolsillos, el rubio se ganó una mirada acusadora por parte de Grell.

—Duerme querida— Grell acarició la mejilla de la niña.

De pronto se escucharon gritos y algunos vidrios comenzaron a estallar, la hora había llegado, Grell frunció el ceño con disgusto, era una verdadera lástima que estas criaturas murieron de tal forma cruel, pero este era su trabajo, era su castigo.

Eric observó a Grell ponerse de pie, el humo comenzó a subir, las llamas estaban cerca, Grell tragó saliva, ya era hora.

—Ve por los adultos— pidió Eric, Grell le miró con sorpresa, sin comprender. Slingby sabía lo difícil que esta misión sería para Grell, bien conocía los deseos del carmín por tener un hijo.

—No— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, los gritos de los niños de las habitaciones contiguas se hicieron escuchar, Grell apretó los puños y se dirigió a ellos.

...

Una vez concluída la tarea, los dos shinigamis partieron rumbo a su reino, todo el camino, Grell no hizo ningún comentario, tampoco alzó la mirada, Eric le observaba de reojo y pensó que quizá algo dentro su colega, se había roto. 

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA, aquí van historias random con temática Grellic, no están conectadas unas con otras.**


	4. 2

**Hola bombones de cereza... ha sido un laaaargo tiempo, sin embargo, estoy tratando de actualizar un poco hoy. En fin, gracias por leer.**

**(PD: si tú, mi mejor amigo en el mundo, estás leyendo esto... sal, tienes prohibido leer esta historia XD, todas mis demás lectoras pueden proseguir ;) )**

...

El clima no era bueno, una tormenta les había bloqueado el camino, además de que ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el camino aún era largo. Abrir un portal directo a su destino debió ser los más prudente, sin embargo, por alguna razón, les había sido imposible teletransportarse.

—En verdad— Eric masculla con fastidio. Dado al éxito obtenido en la misión anterior, el escocés había sido encomendado nuevamente a trabajar con Grell.

—Estoy cansado— se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Es tu culpa por traer esos estúpidos zapatos altos— le reprocha el mayor. Quien en verdad estaba cansado era él, pues es quien va cargando todo el equipaje, equipaje que en su mayoría le pertenecía a la muerte escarlata.

Grell por ser una "dama" no podía cargar cosas pesadas. Grell hizo caso omiso al comentario de su colega y siguió avanzando.

El viento soplaa con gran fuerza, provocando un sonido aterrador al colarse entre las ramas viejas de los altos árboles.

—¡Maldición!— gritó el pelirrojo cuando las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear su rostro, al principio fueron unas cuantas pero enseguida el monzón se soltó, empapandolos. Ambos hombres corrieron, sin rumbo fijo, lo único que querían era encontrar un refugio, al menos por esta noche.

...

—Pobrecita—arrulló una anciana regordeta mientras enjugaba los largos mechones del pelirrojo. Normalmente Grell no le permite a nadie el tocar su cabello, sin embargo, esta mujer se había portado tan gentil al brindarles cobijo esta noche además de que se refería a Grell como "ella". —Es una suerte que mi esposo los encontrara esta noche muchachos.

—¿Quién diría que encontraríamos una casa en medio del bosque?— dijo Eric mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—Y díganme, ¿a dónde se dirigían a estas horas?— cuestionó la curiosa mujer.

—Negocios, él y yo estamos en un viaje de negocios— responde cortante el rubio.

—¿Él?— murmura el esposo de la mujer y frunce el ceño, de inmediato Grell aprieta con fuerza la pierna de Eric, clavándole las uñas, no es que le tema a los mortales, pero estaba muy cansado como para armar un escándalo y seguramente William se pondría furioso.

—Oh, entonces, ¿no son esposos?

—¡Mi esposa!— Eric escupe el té, al sentir las garras del carmín, la mujer les mira bastante confundida.

—Bueno, "ella dijo que eran esposos"— reprochó la mujer.

—¡Claro!— exclamó Eric.

—Dijo él... — respondió el anciano.

—No. Grell, quise decir Grell, su nombre es Grell, ¿no es así cariño?— Eric abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, el pelirrojo sonrió falsamente y volvió a enterrar sus largas uñas en el muslo del escocés. Ambos ancianos sonrieron nuevamente.

—No deberías inmiscuir a tu mujer en tu trabajo, el lugar de las mujeres es en su casa con los hijos— exclamó el hombre mayor. Ante la mención de hijos, Grell agachó la mirada.

—Bueno, somos recién casados, no queremos separarnos ni un momento— mintió Eric y tomó la mano de Grell afectuosamente.

—Oh, el amor~— dijo la mujer con ensoñación.

—Será mejor dejarlos descansar, les mostraré su habitación, mañana temprano tenemos todo un itinerario, primero trabajamos y después almorzamos — explicó el hombre.

— Gracias, pero nos marcharemos en cuanto amanezca, no podemos atrasarnos por mucho — de inmediato habla Eric.

—Eso suena grandioso, pero esta tormenta no cesará, por lo menos en 3 días, aseguró nevará, así que tampoco encontrarán transporte— se burló el hombre.

—Estoy cansada Eric, vamos a dormir— ordena Grell quien se adelanta con la anciana en busca de una recamara.

...

— Oh cariño, es una lástima que sólo uses ropa de hombre, las mujeres deben llevar vestido — comenta la mujer mientras desempaca las prendas del pelirroj, para mostrarle donde guardar su equipaje.

—Es una tragedia, sin embargo, nuestro trabajo nos lo exige — Grell explica en tono dramático.

—Pobrecita— le consuela, Grell era muy feliz al recibir tantas atenciones por parte de aquella mujer mayor.—Pero, ¿qué clase de trabajo es ese?

—Oh, bueno. Es algo difícil de explicar— Grell estaba a punto de inventar toda una historia, cual buena actriz, la improvisación era muy importante, lástima que Eric entró a la alcoba interrumpiendo su monólogo.

...

—Casi lo arruinas todo— Grell le reprocha a Slingby, la mujer finalmente les ha dejado solos, ya podían dejar de actuar.

— Bueno, yo no comencé esa tontería del matrimonio.

—Creeme, eres la última persona en la que pensaría para contraer matrimonio— gritó el carmín.

—Por favor, ¿quién querría casarse con una cosa como tú— Eric escupió con veneno. Grell apretó los puños con rabia.

—Sí que eres idiota Eric, son ancianos, son prejuiciosos, no quiero arruinar esta misión y que Will se moleste.

—Como sea, disfruta de tu mentira, Roja. Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de tu sueño de jugar a la familia feliz.

—William...— Grell está trabado de coraje, la ira recorre sus venas. —¡William me ama!— grita.

—William, maldito Spears— escupe Eric quien se despoja de su ropa y se lanza a la cama, ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio Grell le mira molesto, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

—¡Eres un grosero!, se más caballeroso y muévete, yo dormiré en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño, no dormirás con tu esposo?— se burla Eric quien le hace una seña con la mano para que se acueste a su lado.

—Idiota— masculló Grell quien entró al baño con la intención de cambiarse de ropa.

—Sí que eres ridículo Grell, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, debajo de los pantalones tenemos lo mismo...

—¡Cállate!— gritó el pelirrojo quien se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Al salir, el pelirrojo llevaba puesta una mascarilla en la cara, cuando Eric lo vio, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, obviamente se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Grell.

...

Y era muy entrada la noche, cuando finalmente ambos hombres habían conciliado el sueño, pero algo despertó a Eric, el carmín se movía demasiado además de que temblaba, y es que en esa diminuta cama y Eric siendo mucho más grande que Grell, no había demasiado espacio para dormir a sus anchas.

—Grell, deja de moverte— murmuró soñoliento.

—Tengo frío— fue la respuesta.

—¿Sabes?, he oído que para conservar el calor, es mejor dormir desnudos—explicó Eric. De inmediato, el pelirrojo le expulsó de la cama, de una patada y se envolvió en las cobijas. Slingby no pudo evitar reír, aunque ciertamente el golpe le irritó un poco. El rubio se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, efectivamente, como había predicho el viejo, estaba nevando.

—Será una larga noche— murmuró el escocés.


	5. 3

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, YAOI, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS.**

Tan sólo habían pasado tres días pero para los segadores atrapados en el mundo de los vivos, ya sentían que había sido una eternidad, la tensión entre ambos se podía sentir en el ambiente a simple vista, los ancianos comenzaron a dudar de la historia sobre los recién casados.

Los intentos por volver a su reino, fueron en vano, no existía forma en que un portal se abriera y continuar a pie sería una pérdida de tiempo, los caminos estaban cerrados debido a la nieve.

—Will estará furioso— se quejó el pelirrojo quien yacía sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del hogar de los ancianos, mientras tanto, Eric se dedicaba a cortar leños de madera para la hoguera.

—Will estará furioso— le arremedó el rubio exagerando lo agudo de su voz.

—Eres un idio... aah... ¡achuu!, idiota— masculló Grell quien se puso de pie, con un pañuelo cubrió su nariz e ingresó al calor del hogar.

—Eres un idiota— repitió en tono de burla, aunque no le parecía gracioso, Grell no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por llevar una relación saludable, lo único que hacía el pelirrojo era hablar de William además de quejarse dramáticamente sobre su desgracia, culpando de todos sus males a su colega.

—Excelente muchacho, pero tomate un descanso, es hora de comer —el hombre mayor dijo sonriente, la llegada de los segadores había sido como una bendición, la fuerza sobrehumana de Eric les facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, Eric trabaja afuera con el hombre que les dio cobijo, mientras que Grell toma nota sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, obviamente, su objetivo era William.

Pronto la noche cobijó el bosque y la temperatura descendió mortalmente, pobres de los inocentes que no contaran con techo para arroparse.

—Muchas gracias— Dijo Eric y se puso de pie, comenzó a levantar los platos.

—Oh, por favor. No te molestes hijo— pidió la anciana que de inmediato levantó el lugar de Grell, el pelirrojo se limitó a observar.

—No, deje eso. Grell lo limpiará, han sido muy gentiles con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!— protestó el carmín.

—Vamos Grelly cariño, haz algo útil— dijo Eric entre dientes y le tomó por el antebrazo para levantarlo, muy a su pesar, el pelirrojo obedeció. Ambos entraron a la cocina.

—Estoy harto de jugar a la casita, quiero largarme ¡ahora!—exigió Grell —Yo no lavo trastes, mis manos se dañarán — hizo un puchero.

—Creí que sabías realizar labores hogareñas, fuiste mayordomo ¿no?— se burló Eric.

—Yo soy...—Grell caminó hasta Eric y se paró frente a él, muy cerca y con voz seductora susurró a su oído —... Jack el destripador— el pelirrojo acarició la garganta del hombre más alto con un cuchillo, muy suavemente, la piel del escocés se erizó.

—Estás demente—sonrió Eric mientras sujetaba a Grell por la muñeca, para alejar el filoso objeto de su garganta, primero le tomó suavemente y después aumentó la presión hasta que Grell soltó aquel objeto.

—¡Achuu!— Grell estornudó escandalosamente y con gran fuerza, al reponerse, acarició su pecho adolorido. Una vez terminada la limpieza, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

...

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó el rubio al entrar a la recamara y ver a Grell muy concentrado escribiendo. —Es inútil, ya deberías resignarte, no va a contestar.

—Al menos yo intento contactar a Will.—Grell mandò la pequeña nota con ayuda de una paloma, en la cual tenìa puestas todas sus esperanzas, llegara con el líder de los shinigamis.

—Es la sexta carta que envías en tres días y no hay respuesta—reprochó el hombre de cabellos trenzados. —¿Cómo crees que va a venir Spears por ti? —Eric golpeó la cabeza de Grell con su dedo índice.—seguramente él está muy contento de no tenerte en el despacho , causando problemas. Todos deben estar festejando, nadie va a venir a buscarte "pequeña Roja".—Ademàs, ¿còmo puedes estar seguro de que esas tontas palomas estàn llegando con Spears?

—Will vendrá, debe estarme buscando. Èl y yo, tenemos una conexión especial— dijo en tono melodramático y con un toque de ensoñación.

—De verdad confías en Spears ¿no es así?

—Will siempre viene en mi auxilio— dijo con voz apagada, para después toser un poco.

— Entiendo tu amor por ese bloque de hielo pero...

—Estás celoso —Grell dijo en tono de burla —Tú eras mi favorito.

—Cállate Grell, no digas tonterías — el mayor tocó la frente del contrario — tienes fiebre, debes estar alucinando.

—Estoy bien— Grell se encogió de hombros, volvió a estornudar.

...

—Will— murmuraron los labios resecos del carmín —Will— nuevamente, las quejas se convirtieron en sollozos.

—Grell— llamó Eric, no obtuvo respuesta, sinembargo los lamentos del pelirrojo continuaron, Eric tocó la frente del menor, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, además de estar empapado en sudor.

—Will, mi amor— Grell acarició el rostro de Eric con cariño.

— De verdad quieres a ese hombre.

—No me siento bien— murmuró Grell con ojos entreabiertos, en ese momento, Eric salió de la alcoba, en busca de paños y una vasija con agua helada, humedeció los trapos y los colocó sobre el pecho y cabeza del hombre enfermo. — ¿Will?—Grell llamó a su superior, sin embargo, un ataque de tos tuvo lugar en aquel momento.

—Demonios Grell— se maldijo Eric al notar que la fiebre no cedía ni un poco. —Sí son reales todos los rumores entre William y tú... Spears me va a matar si te pasa algo.

—Will— gimió Grell, quien empezó a sollozar — quiero volver a casa Will, ¡Will!

—Guarda silencio Grell, pronto te sentirás mejor— Eric cargó en brazos a la muerte roja y lo llevó hasta el baño, donde llenó la bañera con agua fría y sumergió al pelirrojo, este gritó al sentir el agua helada y luchó por salir, pero no logró nada. —Tranquilo— ordenó Eric.

...

—¿Eric?— llamó Grell, después de la larga noche casi en vela, el pelirrojo había despertado, los cálidos rayos del sol, se colaban entre las cortinas delgadas y daban directo en dirección a la cama de Grell.

—¡Eric! — volvió a llamar.

—Buenos días— finalmente Eric asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Dónde estaba?— exigió molesto el pelirrojo.

—Durmiendo, ¿dónde más?, roncas demasiado y no me dejaste descansar— se excusó.

—Gracias—Grell sonrió, a pesar de la alta temperatura y las alucinaciones, Grell mantiene algunos recuerdos de lo acontecido anoche.

—No podía permitir que mi esposa sufriera— Eric dijo con burla.

—Honestamente— dijo Grell.—Pensé que me odiabas.

—Yo no te odio, quisiera ahorcarte, pero no te odio — Eric cepilló el flequillo del pelirrojo.—Date prisa, se enfriará el desayuno.

...

Esa tarde, Grell recibió todas las atenciones que se podría imaginar, incluso Eric exigió que permaneciera en cama todo el tiempo posible, la anciana no tuvo reparos en cumplir tal demanda, a la mujer le satisfacía tener con quien charlar.

—Eres muy sobreprotector— reprochó Grell, Eric le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Prefieres que te golpeé— cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Quisiera volver a casa, hace muchos años que abandoné este mundo y no quisiera regresar aquí— Grell dijo con melancolía.

—Vaya, bueno, ya somos dos— Eric tomó asiento a lado de Grell y le acarició cariñosamente la pierna.

—Antes, solías ser siempre así conmigo— reprocha el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo?— le mira sin entender.

—Protector.

—Bueno, antes William no nos prohibía estar juntos.

—Soy una mala influencia Eric — sonríe con amargura.

—Está celoso— se burló el escocés.

—Claro.

—¿William te ama? — preguntó Eric.

—Mi amor basta para los dos — Grell recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eric, este le acarició la mejilla y le tomó por la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y cruzar sus miradas. Un beso, un simple beso, fue una sensación agradable aunque extraña, estos no eran los labios a los que estaba acostumbrado a besar, la barba le raspaba un poco, no era el rostro perfectamente bien afeitado de su amado.

El esbelto cuerpo se dejó caer suavemente en la cama blanda, sobre este, un peso extra se sumó, las manos ásperas se deslizaron bajo el camisón de seda blanca y acariciaron la tersa piel. El beso se intensificó, de la pasión, pasaron al dominio, ambos eran idénticos, almas rebeldes e ingobernables, llenos de deseos.

Grell gime en el beso y con manos ansiosas comienza a despojar de la ropa a su amante, separa un poco las piernas permitiéndole así que se acomode mejor, pronto el mayor comienza a frotar sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo, pueden sentir el endurecimiento de ambos. Eric acaricia las piernas de Grell, primero comienza por la cara externa, para después concentrarse en los muslos, Grell rasguña con fuerza la espalda del contrario, extrayendo unas diminutas gotas de sangre.

—Eric ~ —Gime Grell, mostrando su cuello, el rubio no desaprovecha tal invitación y se prende de este, con besos tiernos al principio, para después succionar un poco, va desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, bajando lentamente y dejando marcas rojizas en el camino, baja hasta los pezones y les recubre con saliva, Grell arquea la espalda en reacción al placer, sus piernas delgadas se aferran a la espalda de Eric como no queriéndolo dejar ir, Eric se detiene bruscamente.

—¿Estás seguro?—pregunta con cautela, no es que no quisiera estar con Grell, pero para Eric, estas cosas no se podían tomar tan a la ligera, no se trataba de un encuentro casual después de una borrachera, no, este era Grell, un buen amigo y colega, además de ser amante de su jefe, las consecuencias no serían para tomarse a la ligera. Grell no dijo nada, como respuesta tomó la mano de Eric y comenzó a lamer los dedos de este, uno a uno de forma lasciva.

—Quiero mi luna de miel— Grell dijo con voz ronca. Eric sonrió y se deleitó con la escena frente a sus ojos, un pelirrojo desecho en deseos, gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo su tacto. Introdujo un dedo lentamente, en el rostro del pelirrojo se puede apreciar la incomodidad, pero es momentánea, después de prepararlo adecuadamente, Eric retiró sus dedos para sustituirlos con algo de mayor volúmen, jugó con la estrecha entrada, rozandola con la punta de su miembro suplicante en atención.

—¡Eric!— protestó Grell quien movía con desespero las caderas. —Date prisa Eric— mendigó el carmín. Eric entró lentamente, hasta la empuñadura, ambos gimieron, movimientos erráticos mecían la cama, haciendo rechinar los viejos fierros, al principio Eric se movía lentamente, después el deseo le hizo acelerar la velocidad, Grell alzó las piernas sobre los hombros del rubio para así facilitarle el penetrarle más profundamente, su frente perlada por el sudor, sus labios cubiertos de saliva, las contracciones de su cuerpo deseoso de alcanzar el orgasmo, todo un espectáculo. Pueden sentir la presión en sus vientres, el hormigueo de sus cuerpos, Grell se aferra a las sabanas y trata de reprimir sus gritos de éxtasis. Eric le toma por las caderas con fuerza, marcando la delicada piel nívea, la recámara está bochornosamente húmeda, el calor es asfixiante, necesitan una liberación. Las estocadas se ralentiza, dándoles la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, para después comenzar la faena otra vez, pronto el rubio alcanza ese punto dulce en el interior de su pelirrojo amante, Grell se encorva en placer y grita su nombre, lo llama a él y a nadie más, Eric sonríe.

—Grell— murmura a su oído y le besa la sien para acto seguido tomar el falo del pelirrojo y acariciarle tortuosamente , arriba y abajo, juega con la punta goteante, unas embestida más y ambos llegan a su orgasmo tan deseado, Eric derrama su semilla en el interior de Grell y el pelirrojo se corre en la mano de su amante, ensuciando los estómagos de los dos. Un beso como sello de esta efímera unión y ambos se rinden al sueño inminente.

...

—¡Eric, Grell!— les llama la anciana en cuanto amanece —Alguien los busca— ambos bajan a toda prisa, aunque aún están algo adormilados, grande es su sorpresa No sólo William está presente, otros 4 segadores del despacho le acompañan, como si de guardaespaldas se tratasen. .

—¡Will!—Grell grita entusiasmado y corre hasta su jefe para abrazarlo con fuerza, Spears no corresponde el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechaza, pronto su mirada se cruza con la de Eric.

—Eric Slingby— dice William con voz fría y sin emociones.

—William— murmura Eric.

Se han despedido de los amables ancianos que les ayudaron por casi una semana, estos les bendicen y esperan reencontrarse y es seguro que pase pues ya son viejos y pronto sus almas tendrán que ser cosechadas.

A lo lejos de la vista humana, los segadores se disponen a volver a su reino, al parecer los portales funcionan nuevamente. Antes de partir, William revisa a detalle a Grell, como buscando el más mínimo rasguño, cepilla las rojas hebras de cabello y le abraza, aspira su aroma profundamente, sabe lo que su amante rojo hizo. William rompe el abrazo para poder partir.

—No pensaste que esta absurda aventura duraría para siempre ¿o sí?— escupe William hacia Eric, el supervisor de inmediato parte junto con Grell, ambos se toman de la mano, dejando atrás a Eric, al principio el rubio agachó la mirada, sin embargo sonríe triunfante, definitivamente, no se arrepiente de la experiencia. 

* * *

**Pido disculpas por el lemon, hace mucho no escribía uno y creo que he perdido un poco la práctica en relatarlo. Tuve que leer muchas escenas de este tipo para darme una idea de lo que quería expresar... sí, me sacrifico por ustedes XD ok no jajaja. muchas gracias a todos por leer.**


	6. TÉ DE ROSAS

La chica escarlata, de cabello rojo, abrigo rojo, labios rojos, uñas rojas, toda ella es del color del fuego. No, mejor aún, del color de la sangre.

Nuestra historia comienza un Lunes, cuando esta chica llega a la cafetería "mil almas" en punto de las 8:00 am, con una extraña petición, té de rosas y una rebanada de pie de frambuesa. Si, has oído bien, té de rosas; el mesero pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero no, ella hablaba en serio, lamentablemente, en este lugar no cuentan con la exótica infusión. Ante la negativa, su pálido rostro mostró desilusión, aunque eso no la hizo menos bella.

"Tengo té de manzanilla, también es una flor" ofreció el rubio mesero, aunque no obtuvo la reacción esperada. Ella soltó una gran carcajada, tomó su bolso y salió del pequeño establecimiento.

"Volveré mañana y espero ya tengas el té de rosas" advirtió con encantadora sonrisa antes de partir.

Aquella tarde Eric emprendió su búsqueda desenfrenada por aquel dichoso té, pensó en cortar las flores de su vecina y ponerlas a hervir, pero recapacitó en que no sería buen idea, su vecina lo mataría si tomaba sus rosas.

Afortunadamente, internet es un gran aliado, esa misma tarde y con carácter de urgente, un paquete de té fue entregado a las puertas de aquella cafetería.

"Al menos ¿ya tienes su número?" reprochó Ronald. El más joven, al ver el ridículamente elevado monto de la factura, supo que se trataba de una mujer.

"¿De qué hablas?" Eric fingió demencia " Es una clienta.

" No hiciste lo mismo con aquella anciana que quería café descafeinado" acusó con picardía, a lo que Eric sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Al día siguiente, ella llega tal como prometió y pidió lo mismo del día anterior, cuando ella se retira, el rubio se dispuso a limpia la mesa pero se encontró una pequeña nota, junto con una abundante propina. "Gracias cariño, el té estuvo delicioso" dice el papel.

"Vaya, si que valió la pena" dijo Ronald.

Desde aquel día, el único en atenderla siempre es Eric y es que ella así lo pide. Todas las mañanas, sin falta, ella visita la cafetería, intercambia algún guiño coqueto con el mesero, una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Eric" le saluda.

"Ya que sabes mi nombre, puedo preguntar el tuyo" pide Eric.

"No~" ella sonríe y le pica la mejilla.

Ella siempre va sola, entra feliz y es amable con Eric, se queda en promedio de media hora, después mira su reloj con tristeza, pide la cuenta y se marcha. Esa es su rutina.

Una mañana, 8:30 y ella no ha llegado "ya llegará " le dice Alan, Eric suspira y se dispone a servir otra mesa cuando finalmente se abre la puerta, es ella, pero no viene sola, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro le acompaña, ella se ve feliz, aunque él parece fastidiado.

"Estoy muy feliz que hoy si decidieras acompañarme Will " canta ella.

"Honestamente"

Eric los mira atentamente, ella actúa muy distinto con ese hombre, ella luce jovial, enamorada, esto le rompe el corazón al rubio. Aunque puede que no todo esté perdido.

La pelirroja trae todos los días a su acompañante, Eric trata de servirles como si nada, pero ese tal Will es un tipo realmente pesado.

…

"¡Basta Grell!"se escucha gritar al moro, desde que llegaron, se podía sentir la tensión, ellos discutieron un poco y finalmente, él se pone de pie y se marcha.

"Grell" repite Eric en un susurro.

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos, para después sacar un billete con el cual pagar la cuenta y finalmente abandonar la cafetería, pero ha olvidado su gabardina roja en el asiento, Eric la toma y sale tras ella pero ha desaparecido.

Pasan semanas y ella no regresa, tampoco el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

De camino a su casa, Eric ve desde el camión de pasajeros, a una pelirroja que camina por la congestionada calle, Eric de inmediato baja del autobús y trata de seguirla, aunque sin éxito.

Dos meses después, en un lunes, justo a las 8:00am la puerta de la cafetería se abre y una pelirroja entra.

"Hola Eric" le saluda.

"No volviste Grell" dice en tono de reproche infantil, ella sonríe.

"Tuve que mudarme, cuestiones del trabajo, ya me queda muy lejos esta cafetería" Eric agachó la mirada." Y no podía olvidarme de mi gabardina" ella enarcó su delgada ceja pelirroja.

"Cierto" dijo Eric avergonzado y de inmediato entró por la prenda para regresarla a su propietaria.

"Gracias" ella tomó su abrigo y sonrió "además, no he encontrado nadie que prepare mi té de rosas, ¿No te gustaría prepararlo para mí todos los días? " ella susurró al oído del mayor.

No todo estaba perdido para Eric…


	7. SAN VALENTÍN

_Por que no solo es día del amor, si no también de la __amistad. _

San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad. Una fecha estipulada por los vivos, en la que los enamorados se muestran su amor, intercambian obsequios, chocolates, ositos de peluche y cuanta cursilería comercial es capaz de existir y se puedan imaginar.

"Pero Will, es San Valentín, es una fecha muy importante, incluso Dios la aprueba" chilló el pelirrojo.

"Para de decir tonterías Grell Sutcliff" el gerente puede sentir una migraña creciente, se ajusta las gafas y suspira con fastidio.

"No miento Will, fue un sacerdote de la antigua Roma en el siglo III quien casaba en secreto a los jóvenes enamorados" dijo con ensoñación " Y por su noble corazón, fue ejecutado el 14 de febrero del año 270 " concluyó con dramatismo colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, mientras miraba de reojo las reacciones de su patrón.

"Sin duda, me sorprenden tus conocimientos sobre el tema, no eres un completo atolondrado" el moro dijo con crueldad " sin embargo, tu papeleo sigue esperándote en tu escritorio desde la semana pasada. No saldrás de esta oficina hasta que lo termine agente Sutcliff" sentenció el frío supervisor.

"Sólo te estoy pidiendo una cena Will, es una fecha importante.

"Como tú ya has dicho, es una fecha para los enamorados, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, nuestra única relación, es laboral"

" ¡Eres muy injusto William!" Grell golpeó sus talones contra el piso como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. "Está bien" El pelirrojo respira hondo tratando de controlar su rabia.  
"Sólo una cena, como amigos, somos amigos ¿no es así?" sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, tratando de parecer afable. Sin éxito.

…

"Hombre cruel" se lamenta Grell al abandonar la oficina de Spears cerrando la puerta con violencia tras de él"

"Senior" saluda cordial un joven rubio.

"Ronnie" esta es la oportunidad de Grell, al ver a su joven amigo, Grell no lo piensa ni dos veces, tenía reservaciones para esta noche en un lujoso restaurante, lo venía preparando desde principios de año, no estaba dispuesto a perder su dinero sólo porque William no estaba de humor. Ronald, su querido Ronald no lo abandonaría en esta fecha. "Hey cariño, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

"Oh, lo lamento Grell" Ron se rascó la nuca y pidió disculpas, finalmente no tenía horas extra y esa bonita chica de asuntos generales estaba libre por la noche, aunque de verdad le hubiese gustado salir con su mentor y divertirse, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad con aquella chica.

Grell se despidió con una falsa sonrisa y una vez Ronald se perdió de su vista, apretó las reservaciones en su mano con gran fuerza para acto seguido, golpear el muro exterior de la oficina de William, dañándolo un poco, al darse cuenta de su avería, salió huyendo.

Al escuchar aquel golpe, el moro sale de su oficina y observa con sorpresa, aquella pared, evalúa el daño y frunce el ceño "Honestamente" nuevamente se encierra en aquella habitación.

…

El pelirrojo estaba molesto y decepcionado, para él, esta fecha era importante, no sólo su amor platónico le había rechazado por enecima vez, su mejor amigo también lo hacía a un lado para salir con una tipa con la cual, no tenía futuro, oh sí, Grell la conocía, pobre chica tonta.

El carmín se encontraba hundido en su miseria y amargura bebiendo su tercer martini, ignorante de su entorno.  
"Roja" se escucha entre el bullicio,"¡roja!" llaman por segunda vez pero la voz es ignorada. "En verdad" masculla con irritación el hombre.

"maldición, ¡Grell!"

"¿Eric?" finalmente responde el carmín, una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

"Hubiese jurado que estarías molestando a William o persiguiendo a ese estúpido demonio" el escocés dijo con burla.

"Sebas-chan" Grell dijo con ensoñación " lamentablemente no, Sebby se encuentra atendiendo a ese mocoso engreído y Will bueno, ese tonto hombre de negocios, aún no logro hacerlo admitir que me ama locamente, es un tipo tímido, ya sabes" se encoge de hombros " tener a una mujer como yo, no es fácil.

"Vaya" Eric da un trago a su bebida. "Si, seguro, o quizá la poligamia no es lo suyo"

"Eric, si estás aquí para molestarme, no estoy de humor" amenazó el pelirrojo mientras mostraba su afilada sonrisa.  
"Tranquilo" Eric levantó las manos en son de paz y rió con nerviosismo.

"¿Y por qué no estás con Alan?" preguntó Grell.

"Alan, bueno, tenía horas extra"  
"¿En cerio? Alan con horas extra y ¿no estás con él?" Grell dijo incrédulo.

Eric suspiró y dio un gran trago a su bebida, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas "claro, no tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos, sólo somos amigos.

"Seguro. Bueno, me voy" Grell sacó un billete para pagar su cuenta.

"Espera" Eric le tomó por el brazo para detenerlo " La noche es joven y nosotros eternos" le guiñó un ojo.

"Te lo dije, no estoy de humor, el amor apesta" se quejó Grell.

"Si, bueno. Pero somos amigos, celebremos nuestra amistad"

"Amigos" murmuró Grell.

…

Ya pasaba de la media noche, todo yacía en un silencio sepulcral en aquellas viviendas de su mundo casi perfecto, de pronto y de la nada, la puerta se abre de par en par con un gran estruendo, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, mismas que eran intercaladas con gemidos y besos excitados e hipos de embriaguez.

"Mi amigo" susurró Grell "Sólo mío" al oído de Eric.

"Y pensar que me odiabas" rió el rubio.

"No te odio, sólo estoy celoso, tan celoso. Solías estar siempre a mi lado, hasta que llegó el tierno Alan" reprochó con un mohín cual niño caprichoso que no obtiene lo que quiere.

"Alan" pronuncian los labios del mayor. "Todo es culpa de tu querido Will y sus estúpidos celos"

"No nos quiere juntos Eric, eres una mala influencia"

"Mira quien lo dice Jackie" ante la mención del destripador, ambos comenzaron a carcajearse. Para dar paso a los besos y caricias nuevamente.

Hubo un silencio, ambos se miraron detenidamente, una luz de razón los interrumpió, eran amigos y estaban borrachos, besándose.

"¿Sólo amigos eh?" pronunció el rubio.

"Sólo amigos" respondió Grell.  
Desde que Eric había llegado a la sede, hace más de 40 años, siempre fue muy cercano al pelirrojo y aunque siempre se consideró heterosexual, no podía negar sentir una fuerte atracción por el carmín. Grell tiene algo, difícil de explicar, algo que lo vuelve especial, Eric lo sabía bien, y William también, es por eso que el estoico hombre no lo dejaría ir fácilmente y en cuanto se percató de la cercanía de sus subordinados, los separó.

…

Grell toma a su acompañante por la corbata y lo guía hasta la alcoba, donde lo arroja a la gran cama, el show está por comenzar. Lenta y cadenciosamente, la parca roja se deshace de su ropa en un baile sexualmente explicito, sin pudor alguno, las prendas vuelan por doquier, hasta llegar a la lencería de encaje y seda escarlata. Eric admira el cuerpo frente a él, un cuerpo pequeño y menudo pero bien tonificado con las curvas justas, un peche firme, vientre plano y cintura pequeña, caderas estrechas pero un maravilloso trasero redondo y piernas largas y bien torneadas. Eric no se resiste y de un salto se pone de pie para tomar entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo de nívea piel suave y lampiña. Huele su cuello, es un aroma embriagante el de aquel pelirrojo, dulzón pero fresco. Sus manos rodean a Grell y acarician la espalda, bajando hasta las caderas, apretando con fuerza la tersa piel.

Es tu turno cariño, le muerde el labio, tan pronto son pronunciadas estas palabras, los botones de la camisa de Eric son arrancados con violencia y el fuerte pecho es expuesto, las uñas rojas se clavan, dejando marcas que bajan por el torso musculoso hasta la hebilla del cinturón, Grell se toma su tiempo en esta parte del cuerpo perfecto frente a él, suaves caricias con las llenas de los dedos que poco a poco despiertan al miembro de su pareja, la tela negra del pantalón se vuelve incómoda.

"Estamos ansiosos" Grell se lame los labios imaginando lo que hay debajo y al deshechar la prenda, el miembro es expuesto, es grande, muy grande, ahora Grell sólo piensa en lo mucho que esto le va a doler. De pronto sus fantasías son interrumpidas por un beso salvaje, y apasionado, es muy agradable, sin embargo, estos no son los labios que está acostumbrado a besar, la barba le raspa, aunque no es incómodo, es una sensación nueva. Las manos ásperas le toman por las caderas para levantarlo, son manos de un hombre que trabaja duramente, muy diferentes a las de William que sólo hace trabajo de oficina. Grell se reprende mentalmente por estar pensando en el egoísta de Spears quien lo rechazó.

"Eric" gimen sus labios hinchados y rosados y ambos sonríen.

…

William se encuentra inmerso en su papeleo, cuando de pronto, una serie de estornudos lo interrumpen, una vez pasado este incómodo momento, el supervisor levanta la mirada hasta una fotografía en su escritorio. "Grell" William la mira detenidamente para acto seguido ponerse de pie y dirigirse al escritorio de Grell, quizá fue muy duro con el pelirrojo, después de todo, sólo se trataba de una cena inocente; sin embargo, al llegar a los cubículos, el pelirrojo ya no se encuentra ahí y el papeleo permanece intacto.

"Honestamente" William está a punto de salir en busca de Grell para obligarlo a terminar su trabajo, sin embargo, algo en el escritorio de este llama su atención, las reservaciones del restaurante, se siente algo culpable, era un lugar caro y no hay reembolso, además de que se necesita reservar con mucha antelación.

…

El esbelto cuerpo yace recostado en la cama con las piernas abiertas, dándole la bienvenida a su amante, la luna que se cuela indiscreta por la ventana siendo la única testigo de este idilio. El mayor gatea cual felino hambriento, sobre el cuerpo de su presa, aspirando el aroma que emana de esta desde la ingle hasta la nuca, olfateando cada rincón con deleite. Lame los rosados y ya erectos pezones y le muerde la clavícula, dejando marcas de amor a su paso en la pálida piel de porcelana.

"Por favor" suplica Grell con desespero.

"Tan impropio de una dama" se burla Eric al ver que el miembro del pelirrojo gotea impaciente de atención. El hombre mayor toma en su mano el falo del pelirrojo y lo acaricia con adoración, mientras admira las reacciones del carmín, quien se retuerce de placer, arqueando la espalda, con la frente perlada en sudor y el cabello desordenado esparcido por la cama y las almohadas cual casa cada de sangre.

Las caricias recorren las partes más intimas de Grell , haciéndole temblar de placer infinito, puede sentir la presión acumularse en su vientre mientras el pulgar de Eric juega con la ranura rosada y húmeda. Pronto los espasmos de su cuerpo, le obligan a venirse en la mano de su amante.

Eric sonríe y besa a Grell quien se ruboriza inmensamente. Tan pronto se relaja su cuerpo, el menor se exalta nuevamente al sentir una intromisión, un dedo impaciente y curioso acaricia su entrada con la intención de penetrarle.

Su interior es estrecho y cálido, ya desea embestirlo sin piedad, pero antes debe prepararlo adecuadamente. Un dedo entra y sale con suavidad, uno segundo se agrega para ayudar al ensanchamiento, con movimientos cuidadosos pero ansiosos. Una vez listo Eric se acomoda entre las piernas de Grell, las acaricia nuevamente y sin retirar sus dedos, le besa los muslos para colocar las pantorrillas de Grell sobre sus hombros y penetrarlo en un movimiento. Las embestidas son erráticas en un principio, los cuerpos buscan acoplarse, se toman de la manos entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolas por sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, la posición es algo incómoda, pero les llena de placer, Eric le penetra hasta la empuñadura tocando ese punto dulce en el interior de Grell, las venas en los brazos de Eric se marcan notoriamente y sus respiraciones son difíciles y agitadas, intercambian algunos besos.

Eric sale casi por completo, lo que provoca la negativa de Grell, pero antes de que este proteste, es empalado nuevamente, la voz ronca de Eric grita el nombre de Grell cada que este le aprieta con su interior, se sueltan las manos Para acariciarse nuevamente, Eric toma el rostro de Grell con adoración y se besan impulsivamente , pronto el sabor de la sangre inunda sus paladares, l rubio se ha cortado el labio con los dientes del contrario.

En cada estocada, Grell se contrae, ambos están cerca de su tan ansiado orgasmo.

"Más mas duro" exige Grell clavando sus uñas en las sabanas blancas, mientras Eric coloca las esbelta piernas de su pareja alrededor de su cintura para permitirse abrazarle y acelerar sus movimientos.

"Eric, ¡Eric!" Grita Grell, finalmente derraman su semilla caliente, el primero es Grell, embarrando los vientres de ambos, pocos segundos después le alcanza Eric, quien le llena por completo, permanecen unidos unos minutos, hasta que naturalmente sus cuerpos se relajan por completo y se separan, al abandonar el interior de Grell, el escocés admira el cuerpo de este, ambos son un desastre, llenos de marcas y fluidos. No puede evitar sonreír.  
"Eso fue grandioso" Grell le besa con ternura los labios al mayor.  
"Feliz día" Eric corresponde al beso.

…

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la oficina, Grell encuentra unos chocolates en su escritorio, su primer pensamiento es que el tierno Eric se los ha regalado, sin embargo...

"Te marchaste anoche sin terminar tu papeleo" murmura una voz a sus espaldas.

"Will, cariño" Grell responde nervioso.

"Sabes que no soy aficionado a los dulces, pero espero sean de tu agrado, te reembolsaré el costo de las reservaciones. Murmura William en tono de disculpa, en ese momento los demás segadores comienzan a entrar así que William se marcha.

"Will" Grell chilla cual colegiala y abraza su caja de chocolates con fuerza.

Eric lo ha visto todo desde su escritorio, aunque no ha sido nada comprometedor, sabe que hay algo especial entre ese par. El rubio suspira y vuelve a su trabajo, después de todo, él y Grell sólo son amigos.

…

* * *

_**Holaaa**__**, hace mucho que no escribía, esto era para el 14 de febrero, pero bueno, ya saben, no he tenido tiempo, pero finalmente publiqué, se lo debía a **__**Adrie**__**. Se que querían un **__**Grelliam**__**, **__**peroooo**__**, tenía que escribir de este par. Lamento si el **__**lemon**__** no fue tan bueno, pero hace meses, si no es que hace años, no escribo **__**lemon**__**, estoy algo **__**oxidada. **_  
XD  
_**Nos leemos pronto ;) **_


	8. TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

**Hola** **mis** **corderos** **de**** luz****, ****les** **traigo** **esta** **nueva** **entrada****, ****inspirada** **en** **una** **escena** **de** **un** **dorama****, ****el** **cual** **no** **recuerdo** **el** **nombre** **pero que** **compartí** **en** **nuestro** **grupo** **de** **Facebook****, ****si** **aún** **no** **se** **han** **unido****, ¿qué ****esperan****?**

**Recuerden****, ****este**** "****libro****" ****contiene** **distintas** **historias****, sin ****relación** **unas** **con** **otras** **sobre** **la** **pareja** **Eric** **x** **Grell****.**

**...**

* * *

Como cada año, la asociación de shinigamis, División Londres, realiza actividades extracurriculares, para fomentar el trabajo en equipo y el cuidado de la salud mental, no olvidemos que el trabajar lidiando con la muerte, a diario y como castigo, puede agravar los problemas psicológicos de algunos segadores.

Aunque el evento pretende involucrar a todos los habitantes del reino shinigami, este se realiza por categorías, siendo la de "gestión y envío" la mas importante dado que el equipo de "recuperación" suele ser el más afectado emocionalmente.

Dichas actividades, consisten en ejercicios de confianza, habilidad y destreza, relajación, entre otros; esos eventos refuerzan la confianza de los participantes y entre ellos como equipo, en ocasiones se refuerzan lazos de amistad e incluso... amor. Los shinigamis ríe, lloran, se divierten y relajan, todo esto con el propósito de liberar algo de estrés y olvidar que están en un limbo sin retorno a corto plazo.

Las convocatorias aplican para los segadores que realizan trabajo de campo, tanto alumnos nuevos, como de elite; la participación es voluntaria y aunque la alta gerencia no está obligada a participar, se espera su presencia como espectadores y jurado y aquí es donde se involucra el gerente Spears.

...

William siendo un hombre de oficina, prefiere limitarse a observar que todo se mantenga bajo control, además de que éstas actividades implican mucho, demasiado contacto físico y eso a Spears le incómoda de sobremanera.

...

—¡William!—protestó Grell mientras irrumpía con violencia en la oficina de su superior.

—Grell Sutcliff—responde William sin levantar la mirada, sospecha lo que se avecina y lo mejor es no darle importancia a la rabieta de este pelirrojo intruso.

—¿Me puedes explicar de que se trata esto?—exigió mientras colocaba en el escritorio de William, una hoja, la confirmación de su participación en el evento que tendría lugar mañana por la mañana—debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Grell Sutcliff, sabes perfectamente que yo no bromeo, así que por favor, explicate—dijo William mientras ignoraba el documento frente a él, obviamente sabía de lo que se trataba, él mismo lo había enviado.

—Soy supervisor William, yo no participo en esto, mi rango me libra de tener que lidiar con esos... mocosos.

—No existen rangos en esto, el evento se lleva a cabo para el bien de todos los segadores.

—¡Bien!—dijo Grell—supongo entonces, que participarás conmigo.

—Yo fui seleccionado como jurado—William dijo con una mueca muy cercana a una sonrisa burlona.

—No se preocupe supervisor Sutcliff, yo seré su pareja, ganaremos esas indulgencias—interrumpió Ronald Knox, Grell le miró con una sonrisa.

—Para tu infortunio, Ronald Knox también será juez— dijo William.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero tú y yo siempre somos jurado "juntos"—protestó el pelirrojo mirando al joven rubio como si este le hubiera traicionado.

—Si hubieras terminado tu papeleo a tiempo, esto no hubieranocurrido, ahora bien, será mejor que aproveches esta oportunidad y te redimas—sugirió William.

—Escuchame mocoso—amenazó el carmín—si pretendes algo sucio con Will...—Ronald alzó las manos en son de rendición.

—Grell Sutcliff, tienes asignaciones pendientes, más te vale que las entregues antes de las 6:00—la muerte roja abandonó la oficina, azotando la puerta al salir.

...

El gimnasio de la academia comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco y el bullicio iba creciendo así como el entusiasmo de los presentes.

—¡Vaya!—Ronald dijo con asombro, esta era su primera vez en este evento, había una gran congregación de segadores, pero de entre ese mar negro, sobre salía un destello rojo; unas piernas largas y bien torneadas se abrieron paso—Wow, el supervisor Sutcliff siempre me sorprende.

—Honestamente—refunfuñó William, mientras golpeaba sus puños contra la mesita en su grada, poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a enfocar mejor al problemático propietario de dichas piernas y no podía tratarse de otro más que de Grell Sutcliff, quien vestía un diminuto short rojo y una playera blanca, señida a su esbelta figura, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta decorada con un moño rojo.

—¡Cariño!—saludó Grell al percatarse de su espectador, dando una vuelta sobre su eje, para mostrar mejor su atuendo deportista, que más bien parecía el de una porrista.

—¡Atención!, ¡Atención todos!— llamó Spears por el alta voz—la carrera de tres piernas está por comenzar, hagan equipos con su compañero más cercano.

Grell miró a su alrededor, realmente no había nadie que le agradara para concursar, a demás de que también le evitaban, los rumores a cerca de su locura advertían que era mejor no involucrarse con el carmín en ningún aspecto.

—Ninguno es digno—masculló Grell.

—¡Hey roja!—aquella voz gruesa hizo estremeser al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato volteó y corrió en dirección hacia Eric—¿tienes pareja?—preguntó el escocés.

—Dimelo tú querido~—coqueteó Grell. Eric sonrió triunfal y procedió a amarrar los tobillos de ambos.

Pronto las risas llenaron el lugar, las parejas trataban de acomodarse en sus posiciones, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

—No creí que participaras—dijo Eric con algo de sorpresa.

—Will es tan cruel—Grell dijo con un puchero—¿Y qué hay de Alan? Ustedes siempre concursan.

—Oh, él está presente—Eric saludó en direcvión al pequeño castaño, quien correspondió entusiasta—Pero ya sabes, no creo que tanta agitación sea buena para su salud.

—Oh, un amante tan sobre protector~

—No digas tonterías, sólo somos amigos, me preocupo por él tanto como lo haría por el tonto de Ronald o por ti—Eric tomó a Grell por el cuello con su antebrazo en un abrazo afectuoso pero brusco, lo cual molestó a Grell, pero no lo detuvo. Grell de verdad extrañaba a Eric, solían ser tan unidos antes de la llegada de Alan, de hecho, el participar en estos concursos era típico de ambos; hasta que William asignó a Alan como aprendiz de Slingby y Grell tomó lugar en el jurado, aunque Spears lo negara, estaba celoso, la forma en que Eric y Grell se complementaban a la hora de trabajar juntos, en los ejercicios de confianza, cuando Grell se dejaba caer de espaldas y el rubio lo atrapaba, el gerente podía ver que las manos traviesas de Eric buscaban "agarrar/acariciar/manosear" más que sólo detener la caída del femenino pelirrojo.

—Lo que digas—Grell cepilló su cabello con los dedos y sonrió coquetamente, mostrando su afilada dentadura y abanicándolo sus largas pestañas postizas.

La señal fue dada y la carrera comenzó. —Como en los viejos tiempos cariño—Grell guiñó el ojo.

...

—Vaya que son un gran equipo—reconoció Knox con asombro. William le miró de reojo, tratando de ignorar el comentario, para su infortunio, no sería el único.

—El supervisor Sutcliff y el agente Slingby eran muy unido ¿cierto?.

—¿Qué?—William volteó a verle con desagrado.

—Si, ya sabe lo que dicen, bueno, son sólo rumores—el joven se encogió de hombros.

—Los chismes de pasillo, no son más que eso, mentiras malintencionadas.

—Oh, pero sólo mírelos, hay química entre ellos—Entre la multitud de participantes agitados, se observa como la mano de Eric ya toma con fuerza la cadera de Grell, ambos sonríen y respiran agitadamente, Grell también le toma por la cintura al hombre más grande.

—Yo sólo veo a dos inestables y perturbados shinigamis, el que estén juntos es un peligro, combustible y fuego, basta una mínima chispa para que exploten y todo salga mal.

Ronald ignoró el comentario de su jefe, ya conocía la historia entre Eric y Grell, obviamente William moría de celos, no se detendría—Dicen que las parejas que se conocen en el trabajo, terminan juntos, formalizando; si no conociera la obsesión de Grell por usted, señor, juraría que en verdad ellos son pareja.

—¡Ronald Knox!—reprende Spears.

—Lo siento— Ron se rascó la nuca con un poco de pena.—es sólo que, la euforia del momento hace que quiera platicar y pues... Con usted sólo puedo hablar de clima o de Sutcliff y si hablamos de lo primero, siempre terminamos hablando de "él".

—Honestamente—William no esperaba que Eric y Grell hicieran equipo, debió dejar al impertinente de Ronald participar. Pronto la mirada de la parca oscura se encuentra con Alan, el chico grita entusiasta, elogios y ánimos hacia Eric, "pobre iluso" piensa William, no entiende como Humphries está tan tranquilo, sin una pizca de celos, porque sí, él sabe que entre Alan y Eric hay algo más que una amistad. William aprieta con toda su fuerza una pluma fuente que sostenía en su mano, logrando romperla y derramando la tinta, este maldice con frustración y Ronald se limita a reír internamente, jamás entenderá porqué William se niega a aceptar su amor por Grell.

Pronto el público estalla eufóricamente, esto distrae a William de sus pensamientos y su mirada se enfoca en los ganadores, Eric carga en brazos a Grell, las manos de este sostienen los muslos pálidos del pelirrojo para tomarlo con fuerza y que este no caiga al suelo; Grell saluda cual reina de belleza, a sus súbditos, la multitud aplaude y celebra el triunfo, cuando Eric coloca a Grell en el suelo, cepilla los cortos cabellos rojisos del rostro de Grell para así librar su vista; Grell acostumbra sostener su flequillo con un pequeño moño algo infantil pero tierno en él, pero este se deslizó de su lugar, así que Eric, caballerosamente lo coloca en su lugar y limpia el sudor de la frente de Grell. Will es testigo de todo esto, su sangre hervía, su intención de molestar a Grell, le había salido mal, muy mal.

—Jefe—llama Ronald pero para su sorpresa, William no está.

La celebración es interrumpida cuando un molesto Spears toma a Grell por el cabello para arrastrarlo fuera del gimnacio y reprocharle sus acciones, sin embargo al tirar de Grell, un tirón de lo dificulta, los ganadores estaban tomados por la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. William le suelta y sale de inmediato, tras de él va Grell quien suelta la mano de Eric y corre tras su querido William, Eric frota su rostro y comienza a reír, mañana sería un largo día, soportando a un frustrado William T. Spears, pero no todo estaba perdido, hacía mucho no tocaba el lindo trasero de Grell además de que había ganado la reducción de su purga.


	9. EGOÍSTA, IMPULSIVO Y LOCO AMOR

Amor y deseo, pasión. El amor de verdad, nos debe brindar paz, seguridad, nos hace querer ser mejores personas, el amor implica sacrificios, pero jamás nos dañará. El deseo, la lujuria, aquellos impulsos descontrolados que nos hacen actuar sin razón, sin medir las consecuencias, aquellos amores que nos aceleran el corazón y nos hacen sentir una euforia descontrolada, para satisfacer ese vacío emocional y deseo carnal; no es más que mera pasión, un capricho hormonal quizá. No es amor.

William no es bueno con las palabras, él no puede decir cuanto es que ama a Grell y todo lo que haría por él. William es estricto, siempre en busca de la redención y esto sólo lo logrará por el camino de la perfección, pero no lo busca para él sólo, lo hace por el bien de Grell, desea que ambos encuentren juntos el perdón, es por esto que Spears es estricto y reprende al pelirrojo, por esto es que su amor debe mantenerse en secreto, nadie debe conocer sus intenciones, ese favoritismo hacia el carmín debe mantenerse en secreto. William haría lo que fuese por Grell, aunque este no le amara.

Grell "quiere" a William, de hecho, es de sus personas favoritas, pero ya no puede asegurar que lo ama. William es tan discreto, tan reservado, tan perfecto, cada movimiento, cada acción está fríamente calculada, William siempre busca el bienestar de Grell. Grell quiere un amor apasionado, un amor que duela, que lo sangre, alguien por quien morir y que mueran por él. El pelirrojo considera que William no es así. En cambio Eric, oh Eric, enérgico, audaz, irracional, pasional, sexual. Todo lo que Grell Sutcliff desea.

En la cama Will es tan dulce, tan cuidadoso, los besos son castos, las manos suaves de dedos largos recorren cada rincón del delgado cuerpo de Grell, las costillas marcadas, en la pelvis los huesos que sobresalen. William recuerda el cuerpo tonificado del pelirrojo, hace unos años atrás, Grell siempre fue de bien comer, nunca se negó a un postre pero hoy en día, la parca roja de empeña en hacer dietas y restringir su alimentación, con tal de usar atuendos más señidos al cuerpo y mostrar una figura más suave. Grell se sienta encorvado en la cama y William a sus espaldas, hace a un lado la espesa melena escarlata y besa cada hueso sobresaliente de aquella columna, la pálida piel se eriza bajo el suave tacto; le besa el rostro con devoción, y antes de consumar su acto de amor y penetrarle, le prepara cuidadosa mente para no dañarlo, William ama mucho a Grell, aunque no de la forma que ella desea, pero se esfuerza.

En cambio Eric, las manos ásperas le toman por las esbeltas caderas con fuerza, dejando marcas en la nívea piel, le muerde las caderas, los hombros la clavícula, para su fortuna, los segadores sanan rápidamente, así que todas las marcas de amor habrán desaparecido en pocos minutos, se devoran, el acto sexual es un intento de dominación, someter al contrario, el acto es violento, salvaje, los besos voraces, desgarran los labios carnosos hasta hacerlos sangrar, Eric le embiste con fuerza y sin previo aviso, Grell siente partirse en dos, es un dolor placentero, se siente completo, satisfecho.

...

William está celoso, Grell siempre habla de ese maldito demonio, de lo guapo que es, William necesita desahogarse, hablar pero no puede contárselo a nadie, o a casi nadie, sólo a su mentor, el viejo sabio no se equivoca.

"Oh, mi pobre palomo, en busca de un pichón para compartir su nido" Canturrea el sepulturero quien escucha atento al gerente. "Pero no debes sospechar de los hombres de los que ella te hable, ten cuidado de los que ella no mencione" Undertaker pica la mejilla de la muerte oscura, con su larga uña negra.

...

Hoy Grell porta una vestimenta distinta, un pantalón negro muy entallado, el cual muestra su bien formado trasero y una blusa a rayas negras y blancas para resaltar su cintura. El pelirrojo se pavonea por los pasillos, saludando a todos y llamando la atención, saluda a todos excepto a uno, al cruzar frente a Eric, pasa indiferente, ni siquiera le voltea a ver, sin embargo, el escocés desvía la mirada de sus archivos para seguir el andar del carmín hasta que se le pierde de vista, este se relame los labios y sonríe, quizá recordando la noche anterior o planeando el próximo encuentro, William lo ha visto todo, la bilis se derrama en su interior, dándole un amargo sabor a su boca y un profundo dolor de estómago. William desearía que Grell fuese sólo para él y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Como cada fin de semana, un grupo de segadores se reúne para salir a beber toda la noche, entre esta multitud de parcas están Ronald, Eric, Grell y Alan también se les une en esta ocasión.

Al final de estas parrandas, Eric y Grell siempre terminan tan borrachos que continúan la fiesta en casa del rubio para dar paso a una apasionada noche de sexo desenfrenado. Sin embargo, esta noche tendría un cambio drástico. Toda la noche se la ha pasado al pendiente de Alan, sin prestar atención ni un instante al carmín, en una oportunidad, cuando Alan se retira al baño, Grell aprovecha para correr hasta Eric, le toma por la entrepierna y le reclama por ignorarle, Eric rueda los ojos "Grell, ya habíamos hablado de esto, somos amigos, quiero que eso continúede esta forma".

Grell frunce el ceño pero no se detiene " siempre hemos sido amigos" el pelirrojo se abalanza en busca de un beso voraz, pero es rechazado, Eric se pone de pie.

"Grell, esto debe terminar, quiero hacer las cosas bien, estoy en busca de algo real, quiero estabilidad".

"¿Quien es?" demanda Grell, ¿quien demonios le arrebata la atención de Eric?. El corazón de Grell estaba devastado pero no se daría por vencido, amaba a Eric y aguantaría este dolor.

...

El amor nos hace cometer locuras, rompemos las reglas por el bien del ser amado.

"¡Eric!" los ojos de Grell no creen lo que ven. "Debes detenerte Eric, vamos, ¿por qué lo haces?"

"Por el mismo motivo que lo hiciste tú" responde en rubio, Grell no entiende.

"Vamos Eric, sólo es un alma, podemos ocultarlo, si hablo con Will, él lo pasará por alto" insiste con desesperación, sabe que William se pondría furioso por las horas extra, pero también sabe que su jefe le ama y que haría lo que fuese que le pidiera.

" Es muy tarde roja, ya no sólo es un alma". Eric se marcha, se pierde entre las tinieblas de aquella triste noche. Estaba condenado.

Los ancianos sospechan nuevamente de Grell, el creciente numero de muertes no programas no era normal, temían que el caso de Jack el destripador se repitiera. Sin embargo William confía en su pelirrojo y espera que este no le meta en problemas nuevamente, sería muy difícil salvarlo. La misión es encargada a Grell, para demostrar su inocencia. Grell ignora el caso, él ya conoce la verdad y también hará lo que sea para proteger a Eric. Lamentablemente esta protección no sería desinteresada, El rubio tendría que volver a los brazos de la parca roja.

...

"Eric, tienes que detenerte, no vale la pena" suplicó Grell " es tan sólo un mito, el destino de Alan está sellado, no hay nada que puedas hacer"

"Todo vale la pena por él"

"Te convertirás en un ángel caído y él se va a morir"

"Moriré por él"

"¡Basta Eric!, ¿por qué Alan?" Grell tiene lágrimas en los ojos, está celoso, quería, que este sacrificio no se realizara, a menos que fuese para él. No quería perder a Eric y memos no por causa de Alan. "¡Alan no te merece! No es como tú, no es como nosotros"

"Es por eso, ¡Alan es diferente a ti, a mí! Alan es puro"

"Eric, por favor, no vale la pena, dejalo morir" suplicó Grell.

"¡Estás celoso!" acusa el mayor " celoso de Alan, celoso de este amor, porque sabes que nadie moriría por ti, eres tan egoísta y desalmado que nadie apostaría por ti, ni siquiera el estúpido de Spears" con éstas palabras, Eric había cavado su tumba, porque no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer despechada. Esa noche, Grell vistió de seda roja para servirse en bandeja de plata al demonio Michaelis, porque si Eric no le amaba, entonces tampoco podría amar a Alan ni a nadie. Después del encuentro con el mayordomo del infierno, una paloma llevó una carta informando de la situación a detalle al gerente del despacho. Y así, complaciendo a Grell, Spears esperaba ganarse su corazón, porque si para esto tenía que desaparecer a Slingby de la faz de la tierra, así lo haría.

...

Tras la recolección de las 999 almas inocentes, los cuerpos fueron levantados y los nombres de aquellos dos shinigamis desertores borrados. En este lapso de tiempo, no se supo nada de Grell, William fingió desinterés, alegando que seguramente la parca se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo la realidad era otra.

Un pelirrojo llora amargamente, retorciéndose de dolor en su colchón mientras abraza con fuerza y desesperación un portarretratos con la imagen de Eric, ciertamente no sentía remordimiento tras la traición, sentía ira en su interior y no culpaba a otro más que a Alan.

Por más que Spears deseaba estar con Grell, este respetaría el luto del pelirrojo, esperaría paciente a que Grell le correspondiera y si esta ofrenda de amor no era suficiente, William haría lo necesario por Grell, romper las reglas, matar, incluso morir por Grell.

William firma los formatos necesarios para la baja de sus difuntos empleados y mira hacia la ventana de su oficina, de pronto una gran paz abraza su corazón y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, ahora sí, Grell sería sólo suyo.

...


	10. AQUEL VIEJO AMOR

Hola mis corderitos, que siguen este libro. Para los que no van al día con mis historias, les aclaro, esto es ficción, no son los cánones de Yana, son mis cánones, si no les gusta pues lean sólo el manga y absténgase de estar cuestionando mis historias. Manejo distintos CÁNONES dependiendo del fic, para este libro tengo una historia distinta del origen de los shinigamis que para los otros fics.

Gracias.

—¡Eric, mete a las ovejas!—Grita una mujer desde la ventana del segundo piso de su hogar, el cielo se ha nublado, parece que una tormenta se aproxima, rayos eléctricos alumbran la noche lluviosa. El chico obediente corre divertido bajo las gotas incipientes de lluvia mientras pastorea a su rebaño rebelde, a esta edad todo es un juego aún, la vida es divertida, no conoce de maldad.

Una vez resguardados sus animales, Eric se dispone a volver a su hogar, pero algo en la lejanía llama su atención, entre los pastizales y bajo la ya iniciada tormenta eléctrica, una mancha roja se vislumbra.

—¡Hey!—Llama Eric, pero no recibe respuesta, trata de enfocar la vista pero con la lluvia es complicado, la figura permanece inerte.

—¡Eric—Le llama su madre nuevamente, el muchacho reacciona y corre de vuelta bajo su techo. —Por el amor de Dios, niño, estás empapado—reprocha la mujer mientras le seca el cabello con una toalla a su hijo y extiende la ropa cerca de la chimenea.

Eric vive con su madre y hermana, su padre falleció cuando él tenía 10 años, hoy a sus 17 ha hecho todo lo posible por convertirse en el hombrecito de la familia. La familia Slingby se dedica a la comercialización de productos de lana y venta de las mismas ovejas. Viven en las tranquilas colinas, sin vecinos a unos cuantos kilómetros o al menos así fue hasta hace unos días.

Eric y su hermana trasquilaban a las ovejas, ambos chicos como siempre, comenzaron a lanzarse las motas de lana, pronto una lluvia esponjosa los envolvió; las risas resonaban y hacían eco. La niña emprendió la huida rumbo a su casa, esperando ser alcanzada por su hermano. Una vez dispersa la pelusa, Eric suspiró y comenzó a reunir la lana para seguir a su hermana.

Mientras el chico se reprendía mentalmente por esparcir el producto tan descuidadamente y tener que recolectarlo, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que les daría su madre. Eric limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa y miró a su alrededor, definitivamente su hermana ya estaba en casa. Una vez recogido todo el chico avanzó, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su columna, Eric miró sobre su hombro y ahí, tras de él se encontraba aquella silueta escarlata de la lluvia anterior, le miraba detenidamente.

—Hola—saludó el joven, pero no recibió respuesta, de hecho la joven abrió mucho los ojos, tal parece que no esperaba ser descubierta. Eric frunció el ceño y decidió acercarse a la pelirroja, pero lamentablemente esto la aterrorizó y emprendió la huida, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos o al menos no como lo deseaba pues sus pies se enredaron entre las raíces y la maleza, haciendole caer de bruces, miró sobre su hombro y al ver al chico correr en su dirección está intentó ponerse de pie para escapar, lamentablemente sólo consiguió rodar colina abajo.

—Maldición—escupió Eric, dejando de lado el saco con lana y corriendo tras la chica para auxiliarla.

—Rayos ¿Qué pasa contigo?—Dijo Eric enarcando una ceja y negando con la cabeza, frente a él estaba la lastimada pelirroja sonrojada de vergüenza y no dijo ni una palabra.—¿Sabes? Mi madre va a matarme si regreso a casa sin la lana, sin un buen pretexto—dice con los brazos en la cadera, dando sin querer un aspecto intimidante, Eric miró al suelo, hacia los pies de la pelirroja, estaba lastimada, estaba sangrando un poco.

—Yo, realmente lo lamento—dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie —debo irme o también me matarán—sonrió con tristeza.

—Espera—Eric le tomó por el brazo—no puedes irte así, déjame ayudarte.

—¡No! Estoy bien, gracias, debo irme— la chica se puso de pie y con una mueca de dolor comenzó a caminar, era un dolor punzante a cada paso pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar, ella era fuerte, la vida le había enseñado a serlo, nadie era más fuerte que ella. La chica se alejó cogeando.

Para la suerte de Eric, el costal con lana seguía donde le había abandonado pero como bien predijo, su madre le reprendió por tardar tanto en volver. El chico se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, este acto derritió el corazón de la mujer quien besó los párpados de su hijo mayor.

—Así que te llamas Grell—dijo Eric mientras mordía una manzana desde lo alto de un árbol, ambos chicos estaba sentados en la rama de este, la pelirroja asintió en silencio mientras limpiaba el fruto rojo con lo largo de su vestido viejo. Una vez limpia la manzana, Grell la admiró, era roja, tan roja como la sangre, hermosa, Grell tardó en decidirse a morder la manzana, muchos pensamientos llenaban su mente. El espiar a este niño se había vuelto una costumbre para la pelirroja y tal parecía que el chico también tenía interés en ella. Eric le contó toda su vida, la chica le escuchaba atenta y en silencio; pronto se convertirían en confidentes, aunque la chica no solía hablar mucho sobre su vida, lo único que Eric sabía es que Grell vivía bajo la custodia de su estricto tío, que era originario de Alemania y que hace poco se habían mudado a Escocia.

Eric era el único amigo de Grell, la única persona con la cual se relacionaba pues siempre estaba encerrada, cuando su tío salía o dormía, ella escapaba para encontrarse con el joven de cabello chocolate.

Una vez bajaron del árbol, la tela de la falda del vestido de Grell se atoró en la corteza del árbol, mostrando sus piernas, de inmediato intentó cubrirlas pero no por pudor de ser vista por Eric, sino por "terror" o un intento de mantener su secreto, Eric de inmediato desvió la mirada sin embargo no pudo evitar ver de reojo los terribles moretones y cicatrices de las delgadas piernas pálidas. —¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRIÓ?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO?!— Gritó alarmado Eric.

—¿Estás mirándome las piernas?—Dijo Grell con fingida indignación, de inmediato se cubrió las piernas e hizo un ademán con intención de golpear a Eric por atrevido. El chico alzó las manos en rendición, Grell sonrió.

—Estoy aburrida, si sólo planeas mirarme las piernas, me iré a casa—Grell dió media vuelta y avanzó despacio.

—¡ESPERA!—gritó Eric—¿Has jugado Hnefatafl?

—¿Qué?—Grell enarca la ceja y hace una mueca, ni siquiera podía pronunciar dicha palabra.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa de Eric, entre ellos había un tablero, de trataba de un juego de mesa.

—Esto es tan difícil de jugar como imposible de pronunciar—reprochó la pelirroja.

—No exageres—se burló Eric—esmuy similar al ajedrez, de hecho, podría llamarlo "el ajedrez vikingo"—guiñó el ojo.

—No pudo, simplemente no lo entiendo— se lamentó la pelirroja —Ayúdame Eric—se lamentó la pelirroja quien rompió en llanto ante la frustración, esto desconcertó a Eric quien de inmediato la abrazó en un intento por consolarla, no creyó que el juego pudiera afectarle tanto a Grell —podemos dejar de jugar si así lo prefieres—murmuró Eric.

—¡No!, Disculpa, no quise ser dramática—enjugó sus lágrimas y sonrió—sigueme enseñando por favor. Grell cepilló un mechón escarlata tras su oreja; lamentablemente para su incomodidad, Eric notó otra herida en su muñeca, parecían marcas de soga, Eric le tomó con cuidado pero firmemente para mirar detalladamente la lesión. Grell desvió la mirada y se soltó del agarre de su amigo, frotó su muñeca con la otra mano—Eric—dijo Grell —Sòlo, no me dejes ¿De acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad? Ambos se abrazaron.

—Por supuesto, jamás lo dudes— Eric tomó el rostro de Grell entre sus manos y le sostuvo con ternura, se miraron a los ojos y casi por instinto, sus labios se unieron en un corto y casto beso, al separarse, Grell se sonrojó intensamente y tocó sus labios con la llena de los dedos.

—Lo lamento—Eric retrocedió. Grell sonrió y le abrazó para darle un nuevo beso en la mejilla. —Hey, ¿Has ido al mar? Preguntó Eric, tratando de cambiar de tema, Grell negó con la cabeza—cuando era niño mi padre solía llevarnos al mar, creo que está realmente lejos de aquí, pero quizá te lleve algún día—Eric golpeó cariñosamente el hombro de la pelirroja. A lo largo de esos pocos años, su "relación" se había fortalecido.

—Es una promesa—dijo Grell—pero antes debes enseñarme a jugar Hanes, nafat, o como rayos se diga—se carcajeo Grell.

—Hnefatafl—corrigió Eric.

Y así es como este nuevo juego "Hnefatafl" se convirtió en una rutina para ambos jóvenes, un pretexto para estar juntos.

—Le mostraré este juego a mi tío—dijo Grell con entusiasmo puesto que finalmente había logrado dominarlo.

Era cerca de media noche, Eric había esperado a Grell toda la tarde, para jugar Hnefatafl pero la pelirroja no apareció esa noche ni las siguientes. Eric no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, nunca supo dónde vivía la pelirroja ni quien era su tío, en realidad no sabía nada a cerca de Grell, pero lamentablemente parecía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—Mamá, no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar— dijo la hermana de Eric al llegar del colegio.

—Las mujeres son realmente chismosas—se burló Eric.

—No es un chisme Eric, ¡es algo terrible!

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó la madre de ambos.

—Encontraron muerto al sobrino del fiscal del pueblo, se suicidó, dicen que el fiscal abusaba de él, una historia horrible, el pobre chico estaba lleno de golpes, también se rumorea que fue el fiscal quien lo mató—se estremece la chica y coloca un periódico en la mesa del comedor.

—Parece una chica—dice la madre a lo que su hija se encoge de hombros.

—Eric enarca una ceja y toma el periódico en sus manos, en primera plana la fotografía de Grell, "su Grell". Leé el encabezado y se dirige a la noticia completa, una historia de horror, de inmediato sale corriendo de su casa, sin una dirección concreta, su madre y hermana le miran desconcertadas y a pesar de que ambas le llaman, él ya está muy lejos.

Eric se derrumba en el suelo, golpea con todas sus fuerzas sus piernas, le falló, no cumplió su promesa, no protegió a Grell y ahora estaba muerta a manos de un maldito. Eric fuera de sí, en un estado de actuar por inercia, con el alma rota Eric se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar frente a él —perdoname Grell, no pude traerte al mar—en un intento por "lavar" su culpa Eric se introdujo en el agua helada, cada paso se volvió más pesado, avanzó hasta sumergirse por completo y perderse en aquellas aguas tranquilas.

—Vamos Will, es muy divertido una vez que lo entiendes—sonrió la muerte escarlata.

—Honestamente, no sé porqué acepté jugar contigo a esto—reprocha el gerente quien analiza el tablero frente a él.

—Aceptaste porque me amas—ronroneó el carmín, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada severa y una amenaza de ser golpeado con la death scythe del gerente.

—Hnefatafl—dice Grell—el ajedrez de los Vikingos.

Ante la mención del juego Eric Slingby no puedo evitar reaccionar, su bandeja de comida cayó al suelo derramando sus alimentos, llamando la atención de muchos en el comedor. De inmediato el escocés se dispuso a ir en dirección al pelirrojo, de pronto, una corazonada le hizo estremecer al ver a Grell y oírle hablar de dicho juego, tenía décadas trabajando con Grell y siempre fue muy cercano al pelirrojo, sin embargo ante la presente situación, un rato y nostálgico sentimiento le embargó.

Al convertirse en segadores, todos sus recuerdos son borrados pero existen acontecimientos que marcan profundamente las almas y que son imposibles de borrar o editar, bien pueden ser sucesos trágicos o felices.

—¿Dónde aprendiste este juego?—cuestiona el superior después de mirar el desastre de su descuidado subordinado, Eric Slingby.

Grell se encogió de hombros y sonrió—simplemente lo sé, siempre lo he conocido y quise mostrartelo, supuse que te gustaría, este juego destroza el cerebro de los aprendices—Grell guiña el ojo.

—El almuerzo ha terminado Sutcliff, vuelve al trabajo—William se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor.

Grell suspira con desánimo pero no se levanta, contempla el pequeño tablero

—Hola rojita—Eric toma asiento frente a Grell y hace un movimiento en el tablero—así que Hnefatafl eh.

—¿Lo conoces?—al pelirrojo le brillan los ojos con entusiasmo, Eric se encoge de hombros y sonríe ladino.

Quizá está se trataba de una nueva oportunidad. Eric se reuniría con su amada pelirroja para termiar aquella partida inconclusa que dejaron pendiente en su otra vida.

**Sé que tengo tres fics pendientes por actualizar, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo, y quise escribir esto antes de que perdiera la inspiración, espero terminarlos pronto.****Estoy planeando un nuevo fic de cánones nuevos para los shinigamis, sobre sus orígenes, es probable que use un poco de esta entrada para el inicio de Eric en el proceso del futuro libro, sólo LaVida de Eric, no su relación con Grell. Aunque las historias pueden variar, yo manejo CÁNONES ESTÁNDAR para mis fics, como el tío de Grell que es un personaje original de mi autoría y que a pesar de ser un maldito bastardo, adoro a mi personaje. La historia de Will, su maldita novia infiel y su forma de suicidio entre otros ;) **


End file.
